hard_timegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gangs
. Courtesy of MDickie himself.]] Gangs are organized groups of prisoners, which appear in both Hard Time games Hard Time (3D) There are 6 separate gangs in the 3D game. The Suns Of God The Suns of God are white supremacists, who shave their heads and wear sunglasses. Membership requires your character to be White, but you also need a Reputation of at least 70%. The Avatars of Allah A Muslim gang that wears turbans and plan well organized terrorist attacks on the prison. Membership requires you to be Asian, but you also need a Reputation of at least 70%. The Dark Side The Dark Side was devised to help black inmates band together, though it is possible for White people to join the gang too. They are easily recognised by their gold cross necklaces. Membership requires that you have a Reputation of at least 70%. The Dark Side appears in both Hard Time Mobile and in Hard Time 3D. There is not much difference between the two. But in the mobile version, the Dark Side is mostly consisted of rappers or atleast parodies of them. For example there is Tupac Shakur, Ricky Ross(Rick Ross), Ace G(Jay Z), Eight Figga(50 cent), and so on. The Powers That Be An intellectual lot who are identified by their purple felt ties. Membership requires that you have an intelligence of at least 70%. -''Dialogue'' *When a player meets a member of the gang: "I'm NPC_NAME - a member of The Powers That Be! Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem..." *When a player doesn't meet membership requirements: "Hey NAME, I'm sure you'd like to be a member of The Powers That Be like me.| Well, dream on-because you have to be intelligent to hang with us. The Gladiators The "tough guy" gang who try to start gang wars with members of other gangs, even the pacifist peaks. Membership requires that you have a combined strength and agility of at least 71%. Any race is allowed to join. In addition to their tattoos, they can be identified by their red headbands. -''Dialogue'' *When a player meets a member of the gang: '''"I'm NPC_NAME - a member of The Gladiators! Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem..." *After the player attacks another member: "Hey, NAME, watch who you mess with! NPC_NAME is a member of The Gladiators... | An attack on one of us is an attack on the whole crew, so pick your battles carefully!" The Peaks The final gang, which are the only friendly gang and will not attack anyone at all, even if their happiness meter is low- "The Peaks" are less a gang and more a group of reformed characters that seek to bring peace to the prison. Membership requires that you have a Reputation of less than 70%. In addition to their tattoos, they can be identified by a white armband symbolising their refusal to engage in violence... -''Dialogue'' *When the character doesn't meet membership requirements: "Hey, NAME, i'm sure you'd like to be a member of The Peaks like me? | Well, dream on - as your reputation is too violent for you to be one of us!" Dialogue All gangs but The Peaks will say the following dialogue: * When the player meets a member of a gang: "I'm NPC_NAME - a member of GANG_NAME! Stay out of my way and we won't have a problem..." * If the player attacks a member of a gang and a member of the same gang witnesses it: "Hey, NAME, watch who you mess with! NPC_NAME is a member of GANG_NAME... | An attack on one of us is an attack on the whole crew, so pick your battles carefully!" Hard Time (2D) ---- The 2D universe of Hard Time includes all of the gangs in the 3D version, as well as 5 additional ones. However, not every gang will appear in one prison - the gangs generated in any given world are randomized upon generation. The Ummah (The Community) The Muslim gang who try to escape prison by trying to kill everyone. They wear white turbans, the Ghutra and egal. One Eye Open A gang that wears eye patches and put tattoos. They often help each other by killing/fighting their fellow members' rivals. Los Enemigos (The Enemies) Latinos who have tattoos and bandannas, as well as knuckle rings. They require the player to have a high amount of cash before joining. Being in debt is grounds for being kicked out of the gang. Gang Bang A gang made up of gay prisoners. They strictly prohibit straight people from entering and always wear shorts with one hand on their hip. They also greet people by French kissing them. Roadkill A tough biker gang that only admits straight prisoners. They are identified by their tattoos and black sleeves. most of hem are know to the east block Trivia *Depending on your stats (mostly reputation), a member of a gang will ask you to join, though it is possible to get into a gang without these stats if a friend of your character joins a gang, who gets you in that way, or if you pay a member to get in. Refusing them will have them discontinue their friendship with the character and become an acquaintance as their "allegiance lies with the GANG". *Attacking or refusing enough fellow gang members or failing enough gang missions will get you kicked out of your chosen gang. *Recruiting someone that asks to join the gang will automatically get you kicked out if you accept them into the gang. Big chungus is a god of life you will accept him or else he shall be waiting under your bed at nightCategory:Hard Time